


Пилот

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Flirting, Gray Jedi Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Tension, Singing, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Songfic, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 5 — песня, которая должна играть громкаImagine DragonsI Need A Minute
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Songfic challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Kudos: 6





	Пилот

Когда Оби-Ван высаживается на Татуинне, его встречают с требованием денег за посадочное место, и это вызывает у мужчины лишь кривую усмешку. Это место ни капли не изменилось, и он первым делом ищет подходящую одежду для пустынной планеты, и отправляется в город. Там повсюду говорят о том, что приехал какой-то известный гонщик, легенда Тариса, да и тут он был также чемпионом. И вроде как он сейчас в баре — не то чтобы Кеноби действительно интересовался подобным, но желтые глаза заинтересованно блеснули. Сколько путешествовал, никого подобного встречать не доводилось.

Ему бы не помешал пилот, откровенно говоря. Задания были разбросаны по всей галактике, а без кого-то подобного под рукой выбраться из затруднительного положения у него вряд ли получилось бы.

Пути их пересеклись возле рынка, под навесом, где парень, слишком прекрасный для этой планеты, по мнению лично Оби-Вана. Но судя по шепоту вокруг — он был известным в своих кругах пилотом, лучшим из всех. Хотя гораздо более важным являлось все же то, какую Силу от него чувствовал ситх, какую мощь, яркое сияние в Силе. Скрытое, но все же слишком сильное, чтобы его не смог увидеть Кеноби. Кажется, тот тоже его почувствовал, кривя губы в усмешке и садясь на стул:

Welcome to the land of hire (Добро пожаловать в страну наемников)  
I hope you brought the right attire, (Я надеюсь, ты взял нужный наряд)  
The crippled man is waiting at the door (Скрюченный человек ждет возле двери)

He said "your eyes are much too bright" (Он сказал "твои глаза сияют слишком ярко")

Оби-Ван удивленно моргает, слова, для всех остальных лишенные смысла, попадают слишком умело.

The things you say are never right, (Твои слова никогда не бывают правильными)  
The sins of all the world lie on your head (Грехи всего мира ложатся на твои плечи)

So when you see me look the other way (Так что если ты видишь, как я смотрю в другу сторону)  
Cause -ohoh- lately all I do is play (Потому что, ох ох, последнее время все, что я делаю, это притворяюсь)  
All the glasses in the world say "come with me..." (Все зеркала мира говорят "пойдем со мной"…)

I need a minute to get my head straight (Мне нужна минута, чтобы придти в себя)  
Just to hit it before it's too late (Просто чтобы ударить пока не слишком поздно)  
In a sin, considering my middle name is 'shake my body' (В моем имени скрывается "встряхни мое тело")  
Take a seat it's glittering, I shake you in, I shake my body (Присядь, здесь все сверкает, я встряхнусь и встряхну тебя)

Welcome to the land of fail (Добро пожаловать в земли неудач)  
I hope you brought your soul for sale (Надеюсь, ты принес свою душу на продажу)  
The greeter's still at home I think he died (Встречающий все еще дома, я думаю, он умер)

The land of smash and fairy tale (Земля разрушений и сказок)  
The truth of life is close to hell (Правда жизни близка к аду)  
The best you'll be is nearly dead or failed (Лучшее, чем ты можешь быть, это почти мертвы или проигравшим)

So when you see me look the other way (Так что если ты видишь, как я смотрю в другую сторону)  
Cause lately all i do is say (Потому что последнее время все, что я делаю — говорю)  
These the plans i make believe all come with me (Я верю в эти планы, поэтому пошли со мной)

I need a minute to get my head straight (Мне нужна минута, чтобы придии в себя)  
Just to hit it before it's too late (Чтобы ударить, пока не слишком поздно)  
In a sin, considering my middle name is 'shake my body' (В моем имени читается "встряхни мое тело")  
Take a seat it's glittering, I shake you in, I shake my body (Присядь, оно сверкает, я встряхнусь и встряхну тебя)

Oh, perhaps it's all a dream and make believe (Ох, возможно это все сон, в который я верю)  
Oh, the last of all my dreams but still leave me (Ох, последние из моих снов покидают меня)

I need a minute to get my head straight (Мне нужна минута, чтобы придти в себя)  
Just to hit it before it's too late (Чтобы ударить, пока не стало слишком сложно)  
In a sin, considering my middle name is 'shake my body' (В моем имени можно прочитать "встряхни мое тело")  
Take a seat it's glittering, I shake you in, I shake my body (Присядь, оно сверкает, я встряхнусь и встряхну тебя)

Он затем выдыхает, улыбается широко, удовлетворённо, и подходит к Оби-Вану, подмигивает, ведёт к бару, ловко и умело ныряет в лабиринт из запутанных улочек, что ситх даже не может запомнить дорогу. Ему хватает сил лишь на то, чтобы увидеть яркие голубые глаза и шрам, почувствовать крепкие руки и огромное влияние Силы.

— Что привело сюда могучего Лорда Ситхов, — мужчина спрашивает почти игриво, на хаттском заказывая им напитки, и Оби-Ван лишь поднимает вопросительно бровь:

— А ты?…

— Если для тебя это имеет именно то значение, которое должно быть в этом слове, то Серый Джедай. Энакин Скайуокер.

— Оби-Ван Кеноби. Раньше так называли предателей, — гонщик скалит зубы.

— А еще раньше — тех, кто считал, что Сила гораздо глубже, чем Темная и Светлая Сторона, и мы не можем полностью быть на одной из сторон. Невозможно.

— Что ж, — осторожно говорит ситх, проведя рукой по бороде. — Должен признаться, этого я уж точно не ожидал.

— О, рад, что смог вас удивить, — Скайуокер разговаривает почти на грани флирта, он явно в восторге.

— Но раз так… мне был бы нужен пилот для мор странствий и миссий, но сам я не сильно люблю это, а дроиды все же не лучший вариант. Не хотели бы вы?…

— С радостью приму ваше предложение, — шутливо-официально говорит Энакин. — Но дроид у меня имеется, все же, хотя он скорее друг.

— Друг-дроид?

— Не будьте расистом.

— Что вы, я оскорблен.

— А теперь покажите, где ваш, корабль, мне не терпится сесть за штурвал. Готов на все, лишь бы снова отправиться в путь и в битву.

— И только поэтому приняли мое предложение?

— Ну, почти.

— Энакин, это было слишком уж необдуманно.

— Хэй, я ваш пилот, а не ученик, оставьте эти замашки. Крифф!

— Всегда существует вероятность, что я могу вас коварно убить.

Скайуокер пожимает плечами и улыбается, Оби-Ван не может этого услышать, но видит, чувствует через Силу: «Добиваюсь этого уже давно».

Кеноби обещает себе, что этого никогда не случится, хоть и сам не уверен, что это правильно, полезно или логично. Но черт возьми, ситх может позволить себе поступать как угодно для удовлетворения собственных желаний.

И он хочет себе пилота.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
